User blog:Darksky13 NeoN/Darksky13's Everything Blog! :3 ('-')
ELLO NEON AN NON-NEON LOVEYS: :3 ZIS IS MAI EVERYTHING BLOG!!!! VOILA!!! I'LL BE WRITING ABOUT WVERYTHING!! ALMOST WVERYTHING..L TADA 05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)darky warky malarky wants u to die 05:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe. this will probably be long but maybe not. Anyway, I think it would be cool if we had guild events or something. If u know the rare monster called RECLUSE and if u dont jnow wht it is look it up on the wiki. if ur too lazy to (like i would be) then its basically a pretty ice blue donguri which drops Flare II. its very rare and its around the whole lh (lighthouse) 1F so i thought we could try to all be in a different spot in the floor and try to hunt it down >:3 but if u dont want to u dont jave to. and if u dont have angels tear (the key to go to lighthouse) then we could bring summons and summon you. hehe. i had this blog all planned out... i forgot this part... oAo ANIME PERSON CREATOR!!! i created some anime characters of the members in NeoN (which hi didnt upload!! grrrrr) anyway if u want me to make ur character or u want to request one just fill out zis form: (btw i cant make dudes sowwy xD) skin color: describe hair bangs: describe hair: hair color: eye: eye color: eyebrow position: mouth: face (makeup, blushing, etc): ear (pointy or normal): top (describe it but it has very little so ill try my best to make it how u want): bottom (same thing as top): jacket (same as top and bottom): shoes: socks/leggings: glasses or none, if yes describe glasses: hat, bow, flower ribbon, halo, wing hat, and color: necklace, could be a ribbon, scarf, describe it: whats in ur hand: a weapon in ur other hand: japanese hat, headphones, cat ears, horns, maid hat: wings and color, angel or bat: expression (angry, in love, happy, or none): background details (sparkles, tan or brown, rainbow, blue to orange, white, golden, or black feathers falling): background (describe it): NEON NEWS!!!! Ok so you guys voted for the poll, so the NeoN news will be every Friday! I need you guys to pick the name still. you can see them here: http://neon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darksky13_NeoN/NeoN_News_team!! What should be the name for NeoN News? NeoN Weekly NeoN Maishu NeoN Shükan-shi NeoN Investigation NeoN Case Closed NOW A GOODBYE MESSAGE TO TOTO WHO IS LEAVING!!!!!!!!! not long lol since not everything in it is public: Bye hi!!!! Were all sad ur leaving but as long as u come back everyone will be happy^^ especially me :3 Hope u have fun on ur "trip" and dont forget us cuz we wont forget u :) bai hi we all love u :) (not love love cuz that would be awkward for the guys) Category:Blog posts